A Splash of Color
by RockyRoadSmith
Summary: General Durahan may be a powerful monster, but he does have some weaknesses; two of which include Lilim and... nail polish? Wait, what? Just some Durahan/Lilim bantering goodness. One-shot.


After 8 months of waiting for the admins of this site to put up more Monster Rancher characters I had requested, they finally put up Durahan and Lilim so now I can write a few stories about them. They're relationship is one of my favorites from the show and I've really learned to love Lilim's personality. Sorry this is so random! This is actually inspired by a very vivid dream I had about these two. XD

Note: This takes place sometime after "Renocraft: Slayer in the Sand" from Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Monster Rancher or the characters. I'm just a huge fan. Tecmo owns everything. I just own the plot.

**A Splash of Color**

Rose.

Vermillion.

Amaranth.

Ruby.

Red, red, and more red. Who knew a single color could have so many different shades and combinations? The list could go on to include darker shades like sangria and lighter tones like cerise. To warriors of merit, though, the color red represents sacrifice and courage. Blood spilt on the battle field trying to defend the morals and beliefs thought to be sacred is nothing beyond courageous, and the same stands strong with the powerful General Durahan. The proud warrior sat idly in the captain's chair of his Iron Bird as his eyes stared over at a vast amount of red that swarmed his vision and stole his attention. Truthfully, he _loved_ the color red. His cape was red, his eyes were red, and his sword had small red designs on the hilt. There was one thing that was red, however, that he couldn't stand.

Nail polish.

Durahan watched his lovely girlfriend, Lilim, apply yet another layer of the dreaded fashion liquid and it was all he could do to not leave the room. No, it wasn't because he actually hated the nail polish itself. Quite frankly, he found the nail polish Lilim painted on once every two days to be attractive and downright sexy. He'd watch her skillfully dip the very tip of the tiny brush that came with each vial of nail polish before brushing the coating on her nails with gentle strokes and a sharp eye. Never did she accidently paint on her skin or spill the nail polish, for her skills went beyond simple fashion. After seeing how much Durahan seemed to enjoy the color red, she would always buy some shade of red nail polish whenever they went to a market or town. The Pixie hybrid would always be in such high concentration while working her magic that she wouldn't notice her knight in shining armor staring at her while he gave her looks of mixed feelings, though. True, he loved the color red and he like the look of the nail polish, but there was one thing that would drive him crazy every time she opened up one of those little bottles of what he considered 'death in a bottle'.

The smell.

He wasn't sure if it was just him or maybe it was a secret defense to ward off unwanted males, but all Durahan was sure of was that nail polish smelt bad. No, bad wasn't even the right word for what he thought of the smell. To him, an example of bad would be finding out the engine of the Iron Bird needed to be replaced or that he was gaining a few extra pounds around any holidays. No, better words for what he thought of the smell would be god-awful, dreadful, and horrific. No matter how good the nail polished looked on his drop-dead gorgeous companion; he still couldn't find it in himself to get over the lingering smell from Hell. And although red meant courage, he didn't have the heart to tell the woman he loved that he thought her nail polished smelt like it came out from a skunk's ass.

"Hello? Earth to Durahan!"

The Baddie general found himself torn away from his thoughts as Lilim's voice echoed in his helmet and her hand waved in front of his face to try and get his attention. Now back to reality, Durahan could see Lilim was, once again, done painting her nails and that the vial of polish had been neatly capped. Relieved that the chore was once again over for now, the Durahan purebred turned to his girlfriend with a happy gleam in his eyes as he felt his heart swell at just looking at the Pixie hybrid.

"Ah, Lilim. I'm sorry for spacing off there for a moment. I just… didn't sleep well last night, is all." Durahan lied, for he didn't want to tell her how his thoughts were being muddled by the smell of nail polish since his crew would never let him live it down.

"Really? You were snoring pretty loudly last night…" Lilim replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, that happens sometimes… Anyways! How did your nails come out today?" The general quickly changed the subject and, because it was about her, Lilim was more than happy to let the topic of their discussion shift.

"Oh! I think they came out just fine. What do you think?" Lilim purred as she extended her hand for the warrior to take in his own. As always, the Pixie hybrid's hygiene and fashion skills triumphed all and Durahan couldn't help but chuckle softly before kissing her hand gently.

"As always, you've done a lovely job."

"Tee hee! Why, thank you, handsome!" Lilim giggled before she sat on Durahan's lap with a grin on her face and the warrior had no objections.

"You know, Lilim, we're stopping at a town tomorrow to restock our supplies and I just happen to have a little sack of gold coins lying around that I won't be needing…" The general said with a sly grin as he watched his girlfriend's smile widen at his words.

"Really? You mean it? You won't be hunting those rebels tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear. I can't allow such a beautiful lady to go so long without having a little fun shopping and those rebels can wait another day for me to track them down. You've been so good about only buying the necessities and I think it's time for you to enjoy a day out. Just no living animals or human slaves this time, okay? We don't have enough room on the ship for them."

"Okay! Kyaa, thank you!" Lilim squealed happily as she flung her arms around the warrior's neck while Durahan brought her in closer with his large metal arms. There was something about simple acts of love like hugs that could even cause tough villains like General Durahan to cave in, and the warrior was more than happy to sacrifice getting a new shield if it meant Lilim would be happy.

* * *

><p>"Pssh… Durahan…you awake yet?"<p>

"…erm… _uh_…?"

An extremely groggy General Durahan moaned irritably like a child being forced awake to go to school, but this didn't stop Lilim from crawling onto the general's bed and shaking her boyfriend gently. A spew of inaudible words came out as a few mumbles before Durahan rolled over in his half-conscious slumber in an attempt to get away from the attractive monster. Lilim huffed in aggravation as she climbed over the warrior in order to be facing him once again before she began poking then warrior on the side of his helmet.

"Come on, you lazy bum! You're wasting the day away and you said we'd go shopping!"

"…uhhgg… _ne_…?"

"I know you can hear me, mister!"

Lilim scowled as she began to pound her fists against Durahan's armored chest, but her sad attempt seemed to end in failure. The Pixie hybrid huffed in aggravation as she continued to cause a ruckus to get her boyfriend out of bed, but she felt her body go ridged and a small 'eep!' to exit her lips when Durahan suddenly seemed to spring to life as he grabbed Lilim around the waist and buried his face into her soft stomach. The Pixie hybrid couldn't help but laugh from both flattery and the fact that she was a bit ticklish, but she put on a strong front and tried to look angry.

"You did that on purpose so this time you can't even give me the lame excuse that you didn't know what happened because you were sleeping, you pervert!" Lilim barked as she recalled many similar incidents, though it took almost all of her will power to not start laughing.

"Ah, my dear, but can you really blame me? You came here and leapt into a sleeping man's bed and, being as attractive as you are, I couldn't resist temptation." Durahan replied with a low chuckle as he slowly sat up to face his companion before he leaned over and stroked her hair lovingly.

"You think you acting all sweet will win me over?"

"Well, I sure hope so. Is it working?"

"Maybe…"

Durahan grinned as Lilim placed a soft kiss on the side of the warrior's helmet, but he was more than surprised when she pushed him down and got up from the bed with a laugh. With a blink of confusion, Durahan went to speak up, but he was met with his own sword being tossed on his lap and his cape flung to cover his face. Although not the reaction he was expecting, the general couldn't help but feel energized and suddenly the wakeup call didn't seem quite so bad.

"What time is it, anyways?" Durahan asked with curiosity as he took his cape off his face and let out a tired yawn.

"According to the sun dial it's around six in the morning." Lilim spoke with a shrug.

"_SIX IN THE MORNING?_ Lilim, we normally sleep in until nine or even ten!"

"Well, today's different."

"My lovely Lilim, why is it that you woke me up again?"

"To go shopping, of course! All the good sales happen in the morning!"

"…you woke me up to go _shopping_?"

When Lilim nodded her head energetically in response, Durahan could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter and her adorable look made him cave in. With a sigh, the Baddie general clasped his cape around his neck before attaching his sword to his side and slowly getting up from the bed. Deep down he wanted nothing more than to leap back into bed, but he wasn't the kind of guy to let his lady down. Lilim looked more than happy as she went to the kitchen quarters to get some breakfast while Durahan was fast to join her. Since they had originally stopped at the town to restock supplies, however, they were extremely low of food.

"Well… we have some dry cereal." Lilim said lamely as she took out a box and tossed it to her boyfriend.

"… granola? I'm not eating this junk." Durahan grumbled as he looked down at the box in his hands with disgust.

"Why not? It's supposed to be good for you."

"How's it supposed to be good for you? It's _cereal_."

"Well, you should definitely eat some. It's supposed to help with digestion and maybe it'll make you less gassy." Lilim stated with a shrug.

"I'm not _gassy_! I always get blamed for it, but it's Hopper!"

"Yeah… _sure_…"

"Trust me; if it was me, you'd probably be dead."

After eating their pathetic excuse for a breakfast, the couple made a list of new supplies they needed so they could travel again before giving it to Hopper to deal with since that's why Durahan had minions in the first place. That, and to have someone to blame whenever he did something wrong so he'd stay on good terms with Lilim, of course. With a pouch of gold coins in one hand and the other hand gently holding Lilim's, Durahan and his girlfriend headed off to the local market place to shop. After five minutes, though, Durahan was already carrying six bags of newly bought clothes of Lilim's and he was already bored.

'_Damn it! This happens every time!_' Durahan sulked as he tried to keep up with his girlfriend, but suddenly an awful smell filled his senses and he turned his head to see a small stand selling nail polish. The vials of rancid liquid seemed to glare at the warrior and he felt the cheap granola cereal in his stomach want to come back up the way it went in. Before he could beat feet, though, a young black haired woman came to his side with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Are you looking for nail polish for your girlfriend?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Uh, not really." Durahan replied, but before he could walk away a thought suddenly popped into his head and he quickly turned back to the woman with a pleading look in his eyes. "Actually, do you sell any nail polish that doesn't have a smell?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think so." The woman said with a frown, but at seeing Durahan's disheartened look she couldn't help but sigh. "Give me a minute to check what I have in stock."

Durahan nodded his head as he watched the woman disappear behind the stand and he could feel the odd glances and stares he was getting from passing people. Even he had to admit he looked rather silly being a large warrior standing near a nail polish stand while holding several pink bags of newly bought clothing. The things he did for his girlfriend. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious and stupid, the warrior went to leave, but the young woman already came back to his side with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"We only have one bottle of nail polish that doesn't have a scent, sir, but-"

"I'll take it then!"

"But, don't you even want to know the color…?"

"Honestly, I _really_ don't care."

The young woman blinked in surprise, but she merely shrugged and wrapped the vial into a small bag while Durahan forked over a few gold coins for the beauty product. Before he could vomit from standing near the nail polish stand for so long, the warrior took off without another word in order to track down his shopaholic girlfriend who had already most likely bought out half the clothing shops and a quarter of the make-up stores. The knowledge that his nail polish troubles could be over made Durahan stride wistfully through the marketplace while whistling merrily to himself and even though he was still carrying ninety pounds of female clothing, he was still damn happy.

* * *

><p>"What did you guys do? Rob a clothes warehouse?"<p>

Hopper sighed irritably as he tried to clamper through the cockpit that was now littered with bags of clothes and useless trinkets. Anytime Lilim would go on a shopping spree, the result was always the same; the crew would be tripping over shopping bags for weeks and every table and door in the Iron Bird would become a temporary clothes hanger. The lemur monster growled as his foot caught on yet another bag before this caused a chain reaction and another bag toppled over on top of the small monster. Luckily for him, Durahan was there to help the Hopper purebred from his shopping bag prison.

"Thanks for that." Hopper mumbled irritably.

"I know Lilim has out done herself again, but everything will be put away soon." Durahan stated as he looked at the mess that his girlfriend had created, though deep down he knew the mess of shopping bags would be there for weeks to come.

"Did you buy anything, General? Or were you just dragged around by Lilim like usual?"

"A little of both, actually."

"You actually bought something this time? Was it that shield you were saving up for?"

"Uh, _not_ quite…"

"And that means…?"

"I got a gift for Lilim, though now that I think of it she'll _never _use it."

Before Hopper could ask his leader any further questions, the door to the cockpit slid open as Lilim stepped foot in the room with a large grin on her face at catching sight of her new possessions. The Pixie hybrid's eyes seemed to light up like a child's on Christmas morning and the excitement of her new accessories was not lost to the other two Baddies in the room whom she didn't seem to take notice of.

"You seem rather happy, my dear." Durahan spoke up suddenly with amusement, though the noise startled Lilim who hadn't noticed his presence.

"Sheesh, Durahan! You scared me! I didn't think you'd be in the cockpit!" Lilim huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Heh heh. I love it when you say 'cockpit'." The Baddie general cooed with a chuckle.

"…you're _so_ immature."

"Yes, but you love it."

"How do you know_ that_?"

"Because you smiled."

Lilim couldn't stop the giggle from exiting her mouth at her boyfriend's response and she quickly found herself leaning forward to give the warrior a small peck on the cheek. As Durahan puffed his chest out with triumph, Hopper could only shake his head at the sight of the two love birds before he headed off to the control room. Sometimes he wasn't sure whether or not Lilim was more of a vital part of their team or a distraction to their leader. Still, Durahan was happy and that meant the rest of the crew could slack off and fool around more.

"Isn't this shirt the cutest?" Lilim cooed merrily as she pulled a simple pink shirt from one of the shopping bags before holding it up to her body.

"Of course, my dear. It's hard to tell, though, because you make any kind of clothing look wonderful." Durahan replied smoothly with a sly wink.

"Aww! You're just saying that…"

"I meant every word I said."

"Tee hee! Durahan!" Lilim squealed giddily before she glided into Durahan's arms and snuggled up onto his smooth chest. Her eyes widened, though, when she noticed a small bag held tightly in her boyfriend's hand. "Uh, what's that? I don't remember buying anything so small…"

"Oh, this? It's... uh… something I bought for you!" The warrior replied with a hesitant chuckle as he placed the object in her girlfriend's hand.

"Ooooh! A gift for me? That's so sweet!" Lilim purred happily while she opened the bag and dug her hand into it like a greedy child before pulling out a small vial. The Pixie hybrid couldn't help but blink in surprise as she examined the gift and she quickly gave the general a confused look.

"Do you like it?" Durahan asked with hope that he would never have to smell nail polish again. Lilim, however, didn't look quite as excited.

"It's nail polish…?"

"Yes! What do you think of it?"

"It's… uh… 'interesting'…"

"Interesting, how?"

"…it's _lime green_."

An awkward silence fell between the couple as they both kept their eyes glued to the vial in Lilim's hand. Neither of the two knew what to say as they continued to stare at the vial of green nail polished that was so bright, it could almost blind a person. After several minutes of silence, Lilim cleared her throat and Durahan was quick to turn his attention back to her.

"I didn't know you liked the color green, Durahan. Especially such a… well… bright shade."

"Well… uh… my taste for colors is… uh… vast."

"…you're lying."

Another bout of silence filled the room and Durahan could feel his heart pounding in his chest from nervousness. Would she be angry if she knew the truth about her nail polish smelling bad? An almost definite 'yes' was the answer Durahan concocted in his brain and causing Lilim's temper to flare was always a brutal thing. Lilim's rage could be easily triggered, but nearly impossible to stop. Durahan could clearly remember the last time her temper exploded and ever since then, he had a strange fear of broom handles. Even in this situation, Durahan's ability to lie was just as bad as ever and he could already almost feel Lilim's Lightning Attack being fired at him. Before he could speak up, though, he was caught off guard when instead of being met with an angry girlfriend he was met with, instead, a tearful one.

"…do you think I'm ugly?" Lilim spoke up softly as her grip on the nail polish tightened slightly.

"Huh? Of course not! Where's this coming from?" Durahan asked in confusion, but he didn't have a chance to elaborate as Lilim tore out of the cockpit and bolted into his room before slamming the door shut. With a sigh of puzzlement and slight aggravation, Durahan took off after his girlfriend before gently knocking on the door. "Lilim? Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Go away!" Lilim's voice seemed to almost crack, but he could tell she was keeping strong front.

"But, you're in _my_ room!"

"Shut up and go away!"

"Come on! I gave you a present! I thought you'd be happy!"

When Lilim didn't reply, Durahan could only sigh before slowly walking away to go sulk somewhere. After surviving the struggle to get through the mass of shopping bags in the cockpit, Durahan made his way to the control room before plopping down in the captain's chair and growling with irritation. The rest of the crew, who had currently been playing a game of poker until they saw their leader's sour mood, quickly hid the cards away before pretending they were working. Hopper watched Durahan for a minute before sliding off his chair and cautiously walking to the Baddie general's side.

"General Durahan? Are you alright?"

"I just don't get it! What did I do wrong?" Durahan exclaimed as he held his head in frustration.

"Well, it would help if you told me what was going on first…" Hopper informed his leader.

"Lilim! I bought her some nail polish and she got all upset at me!" The Baddie general pouted while he mentally tried to come up with an answer for his current situation, but nothing came to mind.

"Nail polish? _You _went out and bought nail polish? I thought you hated that stuff!"

"I do! I found a vial that was scentless, though, so I bought it."

"And what color was it?"

"…lime green."

"Are you _serious_?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"…Pfft! Hahahaha!"

Durahan growled irritably as Hopper broke out into a fit of laughter, but the humor ended when Durahan smacked the lemur monster upside the head. With a cross look to his leader, Hopper apologized for his outburst even though he didn't really mean it. With a low sigh, Durahan's shoulder slumped before he looked to his crew member with such a lost look at it made Hopper feel a pang of guilt for laughing at the situation.

"Look, Durahan. Some women like getting gifts like that and others don't. Then there are some women, like Lilim, who take getting any kind of beauty product as a gift to be an insult to their looks. Remember when that Zuum gave Lilim some yellow lipstick?" Hopper said with a glance to his leader.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't he the one who ended up having a freak accident with a land mine?"

"Yeah, that would be him."

"…ah! That all makes sense now! I always wondered why a land mine would be planted in the barracks…"

"Anyways!" Hopper stated gruffly as he crossed is tiny arms over his chest. "Had you gotten Lilim a color she likes, she probably would have been happy. Lime green really isn't her specialty…"

"What do you think I should then?"

"Tell her the truth. Tell her that her nail polish makes you want to spew chunks."

"…thanks for that vivid image." Durahan replied sarcastically.

"Seriously though! If she really cares about you, she'll find a way to make it so she can paint her nails without making you want to kill yourself every two days. You have to tell her why you got her that nail polish, though, or else she'll get wrong idea!"

Durahan thought hard on what his crew member had said and, reluctantly, he knew Hopper was right. With a low sigh, Durahan stood up from his seat before heading out of the control room and letting his feet take him until he was, once again, standing in front of his locked room. Discomfort was one word to describe what the general was feeling since he really had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Mumbling quietly to himself, Durahan paced the floor in front of his room trying hard to think of what to say, but nothing smooth or comforting came to mind so the warrior swallowed his pride before knocking softly on the door.

"Lilim? Listen; I'm really sorry if I offended you! I really didn't mean to! Honest!" Durahan spoke up as he stayed planted in front of his room. Even for a powerful warrior, thought, his knees felt weak from thinking about Lilim's wrath.

"…the door's unlocked now, Durahan. It has been for a little while now…" Lilim's voice penetrated through the metal door and Durahan didn't need to be told twice to try his luck and to open the door before walking inside the room and closing the door quietly behind him. The room was just the way he left it; there were no fires lit on his bed, no marks on his belongings, and no broken windows like last time. For once everything was calm and as it should be, though this freaked Durahan out even more. With a glance around the room to make sure this wasn't some kind of weird trap, Durahan cautiously stole a look at his girlfriend, who seemed preoccupied sitting with her back turned to him at his desk.

"…Lilim? You haven't caused any chaos or destruction yet like you normally do when we have an argument. Are you feeling alright?" Durahan asked with concern as he took a step closer to the Pixie hybrid, but he stopped short when Lilim turned around from her place in at the desk with an expression he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"There; I did it. Are you happy now?" Lilim stated with a scowl.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what exactly did you do…?"

"_This!_"

Lilim huffed in aggravation as she stood up from her seat before roughly grabbing Durahan's hand and placing her own on top of his'. For a moment the warrior was too nervous to even breathe, but after realizing that Lilim didn't have any weapons available Durahan slowly peered down before his breath caught in his throat. Her once shiny and perfect red nails had been converted to shiny and perfect… lime green nails? Durahan wasn't sure if he should pass out or not from the thought that Lilim had actually gone through with using his gift, but he decided he better do something other than keep gawking at her like a complete idiot.

"L-Lilim…? Y-your nails!" Durahan stuttered in shock.

"Why do you seem so shocked? _You're_ the one who bought the nail polish for me in the first place!" Lilim scowled as she looked up at her dumb struck boyfriend with a small glare.

"I… I didn't actually think you'd use it!"

"And why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Because…! Because red is your color! Not green!"

"You make it sound like_ I_ bought the stuff! _You're_ the one you got it for me, you dummy!"

"That didn't mean you had to actually_ use_ it! You could have just thrown it away!"

"I used it because I love you, _stupid_!"

Lilim growled menacingly as she kept a cold gaze up at her boyfriend while Durahan looked down at the Pixie hybrid with a look of absolute surprise. In their unusual relationship, neither of the two ever really spoke of their connection being on a 'love' based level. Lust, maybe, and mutual attraction, maybe, but love was an entirely new stage that caused butterflies to form in the pit of Durahan's stomach. Suddenly, he couldn't seem to take his gaze off of Lilim who was currently staring right back at him as she replayed her choice of words in her head. Now feeing self-conscious, Lilim coughed awkwardly before backing down and looking stubbornly out the window instead. Durahan, however, wasn't about to let her go off on her own again nor was he going to let her lock him out of his own room again.

"Lilim, did you… did you really mean that?" Durahan asked in an uncharacteristically timid manner.

"I… I suppose… Why does it matter?" Lilim mumbled embarrassingly in response as she glanced over at her boyfriend before letting out a small giggle at seeing the warrior with his arms wide open and a playful gleam in his eyes.

"…hug?" Durahan cooed merrily while Lilim laughed softly before a sheepish grin spread across her lips and the next thing she knew she was enveloped in a comfortable embrace. The couple wasn't sure how long they stayed hugging in silence like that, but the tides changed when Lilim cleared her throat before looking up into the general's eyes.

"So, Durahan, why did you buy me lime green nail polish, anyways?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Of course!"

"Truthfully… I _despise_ the smell of your nail polish. It literally makes me feel sick, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I never told you. When we were at the market I bought that lime green nail polish because it was the only one there that was scentless." Durahan admitted with a guilty sigh. His mood switched to confusion and aggravation, though, when Lilim broke out in a fit of laughter. "What's so funny about that?"

"Tee hee! I'm sorry, but I can't help it! You honestly don't like the smell of nail polish?"

"Yes. Why would I lie about that?"

"Hopper told me you_ loved_ the smell of nail polish so I've been buying the extra potent brand since I thought you liked it a lot. From now on I guess I'll buy a less potent brand since, truthfully, I'm not a fan of the smell, either." Lilim giggled with amusement while Durahan blinked in surprise before face faulting.

"This whole time you bought smelly nail polish because… you thought I_ loved_ it…? That little sneak! I'll kill him!" Durahan growled in irritation and slight humiliation.

"Ah, don't do that, handsome. We need someone to handle transmissions and to boss around." Lilim shrugged lightly before she leapt into Durahan's arms and snuggled up close to his body. "Besides, we could have some fun with this… I just happen to have some spare mouse traps and tacks that could just happen to fall into Hopper's bed…"

"Oooh, you're so naughty." Durahan cooed mischievously.

"I know, aren't I?"

"You're such a tease, my dear… By the way, what will you do with that green nail polish?" Durahan asked with curiosity. "I won't be offended if you throw it away or something."

"Actually, even though it's not my color, I think I'll keep it for special occasions, if you get my drift." Lilim purred seductively as she drew her slender fingers down the side of Durahan's helmet and suddenly, the warrior found himself looking at her painted nails in a different perspective. Suddenly the lime green wasn't such an eye sore, especially when the Pixie hybrid pushed Durahan down onto his bed before stroking his armored chest gently. For the rest of the night, the only colors either monster could see was the black of the unlit room and the bright lime green of Lilim's painted nails.

* * *

><p>Rose.<p>

Vermillion.

Amaranth.

Ruby.

Red, red, and more red. Durahan loved the color red and always would. Being a warrior, red represented courage and sacrifice; two words he knew better than just about anyone. Red made him feel empowered and brave even in the worst of hours and the most terrible of situations. Lately, though, the warrior found himself extending his color scheme and looking at a certain grouping of colors a different way. Suddenly, the grass seemed more attractive and the tops of forests looked like a mass of color beauty. He found this color represented many different things, but the main ideas he could never forget and that he took to heart from it was love and lust.

Emerald.

Harlequin.

Malachite.

…lime green.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the randomness and I didn't have time to spell checkreview this so the grammar is probably pretty bad. Ah, I just love these two. XD I didn't know this until I started writing this story but green really does represent love and lust, so yay! XD Durahan and Lilim need more love in the fandom world. Their banters are so great. Thank you for reading! ^_^

RockyRoadSmith: Signing off! :3


End file.
